1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reclosable envelope, and more particularly, a reclosable envelope as used in interoffice communications and the method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional inter-office envelopes are designed to be of sturdy construction in order to withstand multiple reuses thereof, as the envelope is often employed for the shipment of inter-office communications within a large organization. Typically, an envelope of this prior art type is formed of relatively high-grade paper, and includes a reclosable flap mechanism, usually consisting of a string secured to a tab affixed to the flap of the envelope and capable of being wound about a second tab fixed to one surface of the body of the envelope. However, this prior art type of envelope requires riveting of each tab to their respective parts of the envelope. This results in a time consuming and expensive manufacturing process, which includes many manual steps.
Applicant is also aware of a prior art device disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 808,601 filed on June 21, 1977, by Robert Cohn et al, entitled "Improved Inter-Office Envelope". This application specifically discloses the advantageous concept of connecting various tabs to an envelope via hot melt adhesive. This eliminates the requirement of riveting of such tabs and allows the tabs to be secured to the envelope by means of high-speed machines. In that application each of the tabs is substantially annular and are secured to their respective parts of the envelope by a single spot of adhesive. In another embodiment, the tab securable to the main body portion of the envelope is circular and is secured to the envelope by means of a plurality of spots of hot melt adhesive. However, the resultant bond will not be as strong as that derived through riveting of the tab, which may result in ultimate loss of the tab after repeated use and handling.